A Timeless Love
by A-HEARTBROKEN-BEAUTY
Summary: A new girl is transfering in after her father is named the new Head of the Muggle Department. What happens when she mets the Golden Trio? Who will she end up with? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Information

Name:Lynzie Bellium

Age:15

Year:6th

Hair:Long curly blonde

Eye Color:changes with emotions

-Happy(normal):Purple

-Sad:Dark Blue

-Anger:Red

-Jelously:Green

-Love:Bright Blue

-Scared:Vbrent Grey

Height:5'6"

Family:mom and dad work in the inistry..Dad was named the new head of the muggle department..so this family moved from New York to England


	2. Pt 1 Draco Malfoy

* * *

"Lynzie..LYNZIE! WAKE UP!" my mother yelled shaking me wildly, "You'll miss the train if you don't get up!!"

Mother finally just stormed out of the room as I gracefully fell out of bed. When I finally untangled myself from my sheets I got into the shower. As i walked out of the shower, steam rolling behind me, I walked into my closet and began to rummage through my clothes to find something to wear. After a while I finally decided on tattered shorts and a black tank top.

"Get up Lynzie!" mother yelled slamming the car door, "You fell asleep" I got out of the car just in time to see a bushy haired girl with two boys walk by me. Both the boys were looking at me. I looked down uncomfortably and the girl hit the two boys on the back of the head and they continued to walk towards the platform.

"Are you going to help me?" father asked angrily as he began to unload my trucks from the back of the car. I loaded my stuff onto my cart as my mother began to ramble on about staying in line and keeping my grades up. Ignoring her I began to walk away, "Bye mother. Bye father." I turned to wave and I suddenly ran into someone.

"Will you watch where you.." The person trailed off. I looked up and noticed him staring at me.

"I'm so sorry." I said steadily picking my things up, "I didn't mean to run into you." He chuckled slightly and grabbed my hand to stop its frantic cleaning.

"Its quite alright." He kissed my hand, "I'm Malfoy.Draco Malfoy" My cheeks and eyes tinged pink and I giggled. When we finally managed to get all of our things from the ground, I finally got a good look at him. He was very handsome. Standing at about 6'3" he had beautiful blonde hair and georgous grey eyes.

"I'm Lynzie Bellium." I stated suddenly, "I just transferred here from the states."

"Well, That explains why I've never seen you before. Maybe I'll see you on the train?" he asked.

"You just might" I said flirting and walked away. I turned around for a second to notice him staring at me before walking away with his two large friends. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for the train to leave. I hurriedly ran through the barrier and loaded my luggage and began my search for Draco.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	3. Pt 2 Half Moon

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer--I own nothing but my characters and this plot

**A/N: I hope that everyone likes this..This is the first time I've ever posted anything! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Half Moon

When I stepped onto the train I immediately felt uncomfortable. In every compartment I looked into there were people happily talking with their friends and I suddenly got a feeling of loneliness. Down the hall I saw a flash of blonde hair and headed towards the compartment.

When I opened the door I became very embarrassed.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I stuttered to the couple that had yet to stop making out, "I was just looking for Draco Malfoy. Have you seen him?"

The girl finally pulled away from the boy to look at me. "Why are you looking for my Drakie?" the girl asked in a slightly snobby voice.

I looked at the boy and instantly recognized him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interest you." I said with coldness in my voice as I walked away from Malfoy and his 'girlfriend'

I hurriedly walked to the compartment next to theirs. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door.

I could feel eyes on me. When I opened my eyes I saw three people looking back at me. I laughed nervously and asked if I could sit here.

The bushy haired girl eagerly greeted me and pulled me down next to her, "I'm Hermione and this is.."

"Ron Weasly" The read head said smiling at me. I smiled at him in return and turned to the boy with the untamed hair.

"I'm Harry Potter," He said, then he just stared at me, as if he was waiting for me to attack him.

I smiled and said, "I'm Lynzie. Lynzie Bellium,"

"Oh I know who you are. Father was talking about a new Head at the muggle department in the ministry. You must be Richard Belliums daughter," Ron said as a look of recognize spread over his features.

I chuckled, "That would be my father,"

Suddenly the door to the compartment busted open and in walked a disheveled Malfoy.

"Lynize, Why don't you come and sit with me instead of these losers." He said with a smirk.

I stared at him for a moment the stood up, the others looked at me almost unbelievingly, "Your an ass. I don't want to go anywhere with you,"

I could here the three sniggering behind me.

Draco frowned and stalked away as he said, "Fine stay with saint Potter and Poor Weasly and the mudblood, but don't be susprised when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named comes after you because of them,"

I scoffed and sat back down.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing just something that happened earlier," I smiled and the mood was lightened. We spent the next 2 hours talking about nonsense and goofing around.

"Lynzie, we need to get dressed. We're about to arrive." Hermione said as she pulled me out of the compartment, robes in hand.

When we finally reached the changing rooms we quickly noticed that all the others rooms were full except for one, "You don't mind sharing a changing room with me do you Hermione?" I asked.

She replied no and we both went in to the stall. Halfway into changing I felt Hermione touch my back.

"What is this?" she asked running her hand over a birth mark that was placed on my right shoulder.

"Oh, that thing? I've had it since I was born. I've always thought that it kinda looked like a moon," I said giggling and putting on the rest of my clothes. When Hermione finished putting on her clothes we headed back to meet the boys.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
